


If I Needed Someone

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Gen, I am so sorry, but still enjoy :3, oh god I hate to torture Hazel like this...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This... this is startlingWarning for sickness





	

It was still black, but I could feel a bit of warmth over me, and I moved a bit. Nothing happened, so I must have moved slightly in my slumbers. I felt strong enough that I could open my eyes, and the brightness of the cold sunlight blinded me for a moment before they adjusted. I shivered, and saw a thin stick of a black girl turn. She was short and thin, a rectangular shape with sticklike limbs barely covered by the long-sleeved dress and white stockings, with the yellow and blue floral pattern sweeping around. Her eyes widened when she noticed.  
‘Augusta! She’s awake!’ her voice was that of the second girl that I’d heard earlier. The person I presumed to be the first lady who I heard.  
‘Oh, oh are you alright?’ she said, helping me sit up. I tried to speak, but I couldn’t, so I instead I nodded then I shrugged. Augusta was tall, about 5’ 9” if my guess was right. She had hair cut into a fringe and was curled in a really pretty way. She was wide, not overweight but just big, which suited her a lot. The dress she wore was red, but it wasn’t bright red but a pale pastel red. She had kind, almost black eyes. ‘Charlotte, go get one of her friends.’ She ordered the thin girl, her polar opposite almost.  
‘Which one?’ Charlotte asked, standing up.  
‘I don’t care which, just bring one of them!’ Augusta said, slightly louder. Charlotte stumbled on her own feet as she left the room. I put my hand up to my face, wiping the drying wetness I could feel on my cheek, fixing the itch that it brought. As it was still damp, I brought the back of my hand into view, and panicked as I noticed the blood on my cheek.  
‘What the fuck?!’ I said. Augusta was taken aback by my swearing. I checked the stream of drying dampness coming from my mouth. It too was blood; blood had been streaming from my eyes and mouth and I didn’t even know it.  
‘Wh… what fucking happened to me?’ I said. I didn’t feel right, head hurting and limbs aching, cracking and weak. Augusta propped up my pillow and helped me up into a sitting position. The way her hands went around my wrist and behind my shoulder felt wrong, like something was missing. Charlotte came back, with her and Augusta leaving the room. John burst into the room, looking relieved and slightly concerned.  
‘Oh god, Hazel.’ he crossed the room in two strides, the second ending with him collapsing onto his knees by the bed I laid upon.  
‘What fucking happened?’ I repeated, as I was getting no answers before. ‘Where are we?’  
‘Somewhere in London…’ John began, before I cut him off.  
‘We’re in London again? I don’t remember anything about getting here!’ I groaned.  
‘Yeah, we’re in London in 1965. As a matter of fact, January the fourteenth.’ John explained.  
‘Wait… 1965? Fucking hell!’ I flopped back. ‘Fuck.’  
‘And I think what happened to you is because of the time travel George performed.’  
‘Where is he?’ I asked out of curiosity.  
‘I don’t know exactly, but he’s somewhere, taking a walk.’ John explained.  
‘Right.’ I nodded. ‘How fucking bad is it?’ I asked.  
‘Well, you’re not exactly disfigured but seriously, you’ve been crying blood. Vomiting it sometimes too. Hazel, you didn’t wake up for a month.’ John sighed.  
‘Fucking hell. Fucking HELL!’ I didn’t have the strength to yell or do anything other than say it louder, and slide back down into the covers below. ‘Heck. How am I not dead?’ I sighed.  
‘I don’t know.’  
‘I hope you took me to hospital.’ I joked, but I was serious.  
‘Err… no. The best we could do was try and get you to eat some soup and lots of drugs.’ John explained. I sighed, but a horrible feeling rose through my throat. I coughed, and John dove over to grab a metal bucket and held it in front of me, where a surge, a tsunami of warm ooze came from my oesophagus. I retched up this brown, watery goop that was my vomit, and saw the strands of red punctuating it.  
‘Eurgh…’ I moaned.  
‘Not good, but hey, it’s not that much blood.’ John said, peering on the vomit with disgust. I glared at him.  
‘You were vomiting up a lot more than that not that long ago!’ he protested.  
‘Fucking hell, if I’ve been vomiting up blood John, I’m pretty fucking sick!’ I complained. ‘Why didn’t you take me to a hospital?’ I moaned, sliding back down.  
‘Lots of things. You appeared from nowhere firstly, and then there’s George and I – I could go on for a bit there!’ John sighed. I didn’t have the energy to say anything, and I sighed while I fell back into my black slumbers.  
‘Thank fucking god, she’s only asleep.’ I heard John mutter one last time before I lost consciousness.  
-  
I felt better when I woke up. I sat up, and I felt everything feel fine. Shakily, I swung my legs onto the carpeted floor, and I stumbled over to the bag which I’d thrown the random clothes in a long time before. I pulled out the jeans I put in and the t-shirt I first grabbed out, a long-sleeved blue turtleneck that I liked because it hung loose against me. It was then I noticed the mirror in the wardrobe. I looked at the figure that could only be me, but I didn’t even recognise myself when I saw my reflection. My hair was matted and crusted with blood down on the tips, it would have to be cut off. My skin was pale, paler then it ever had been before, and fading black bags barely visible under my darkened blue metal eyes. Red streaks highlighted by the paleness, blood that had once poured from my eyes and drooled from my mouth. I looked at my figure, with my ankles, wrists, elbows and knees knobbly and stuck out, the month of eating so little wasting my once thick form to bones. I hadn’t been overweight for my height, but I wasn’t any skinny supermodel. But this, this was too much to be healthy. This wasn’t what I wanted.  
~To Be Continued~


End file.
